


Moments like these...

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, M/M, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's favorite thing is after sex cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments like these...

It was moments like these that Scott lived for. Sex was great and all, but after sex cuddling was hands down his favorite part. No matter what position they did or whatever kink they indulged themselves in after sex cuddling was always the same. Scott lying down, a dopey smile on his face with an arm wrapped around Stiles’s waist. Stiles half curled on top of him, head resting on Scott’s chest completely relaxed. Even the twitchy movements Stiles was known for gone except for a light tapping of one of his fingers. Scott loved the look of calm on Stiles, Stiles loved that Scott never seemed to mind when he accidentally drooled on him. 

Scott really loved sex with Stiles too. Missionary always made him feel the most loved. They would kiss and whisper words of love to each other. Doggy style always pleased his wolf the most, and always turned into their more aggressive sex. Today they’d gone for cowgirl with Stiles riding on top of Scott. Cowgirl was usually the least predictable as sometimes Stiles would ride Scott in such a way that would Scott breathless in awe at the boy on top of him. Other times Stiles would get playful and act like a cowboy complete with old western talk and horse noises. That one left Scott breathless for a completely different reason. Today had been one of Stiles’s cowboy days. 

Now though they both lay together in their usual cuddling positions. Scott feeling warm, happy, and loved. On top of him Stiles was still giggling softly seeming very pleased with himself and his cowboy show. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

“Hey Scotty, what time is it?” Scott lazily glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

“6:59. Why? You got to be somewhere?” 

“No, I told Lydia to call me at 7.” Scott could feel the grin growing on Stiles’s face, a hint of mischief in his voice. 

“Why did you ask Lydia to call-”

Somewhere off to Scott’s right on the floor a loud buzz of a phone going off could be heard followed by the song I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island playing loudly. Stiles laughter soon followed.

Moment ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
